


Never to Know

by The_Shy_One



Series: Drrr/Avengers [1]
Category: Durarara!!, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nick Fury hired Izaya Orihara to help the newly Avengers team with Loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He sat comfortably in the helicarrier, watching everyone else scramble around. They, the people scurrying around him, were so interesting as they had everything to hide from each other. He knew that they were up to date with his activities and were suspicious as hell of him.

He would play tormentor later.

Right now he had to act as a normal person for the supposed teammates he was going to met. He had heard of a few of them, when chatting with a few fanatics in the chatroom. He looked them up in his spare time and wanted more than the supposed rumours of them.

A woman with her hair tied back and a blank face walked up to him. Grinning he got up, picking his coat up and made it dramatically fly around him as he put it on.

“I suppose it’s time?”

The woman said nothing. She lead him down hallways, as he felt the helicarrier take off. Other agents walked around them. A few stared as they recognized him from wherever they get their information. 

He didn’t mind this.  
He saw a group of a few men that had clothing that clearly made them different from the rest on the ship. The woman and him quickly caught up with the group and on the inside he jumped for joy when he saw who it was.

With a quick look up and down of the men and make quick notes on them for later, he put up a persona that would either make them trust him or not. He walked up to the group with a smile and a hand ready to shake.

Before he could say anything to them, Nick Fury quickly came up behind him and gave him a look that said “Try anything and there will be consequences.”

Oh this was going to be a fun trip.

“Met your new temporary teammate, Izaya Orihara.” Nick said, still giving him the look.

“Nice to meet you. I hope to finish this mission gracefully.” He said with a charming smile.

The Tony Stark gave him a look and he stored in his mind that Tony doesn’t trust easy. Don’t push his buttons too much. A woman with red hair who he had found out was Natasha Romanov, gave him a blank face. He knew not to mess with the woman who could probably do more damage than Shizuo if he pissed her off and got caught.

A man or two he didn’t recognize gave him a mix look.

The tall blond one with armour gave him an uneasy look. Probably familiar with this act of fake kindness. He deduced that this was Loki’s older brother, Thor. He is smarter than he appears to others and actually cared for his brother, even if his actions were deemed inappropriate for this world.

The other blond in the room gave him a curious look, like he could actually trust him. He kept this in the back of his mind to surprise the man with how deceiving he could actually be. Oh how many fun ways to do that.

The other man in the room, looked to be a wallflower, gave him the same look that Tony had given him, but to a different degree. There was a hesitation of actual trust and Izaya decided that he would have to wait for more information to be sure what to do with this man.

All of this he had gotten in a few seconds from quickly watch all of them.

“Same here, crazy eyes.”

He smirked at the nickname he was given.

“He was brought on for the simple fact of he can get into the mind of Loki and aid us to get the Tesseract back.” Nick put in.

“How will he be able to do that?” The trusting blond asked.

“Simply study him. He can’t be too much different from a human. Emotions take over logic when something unexpected is thrown at somebody who has planned for months for revenge,” He pointed towards Thor, “From the way Thor reacted to my actions, he is uneasy. Which means that his brother is a careful planner. For me that’s interesting.”

Silence took over the room and he simply smirked. They always acted this way to the first time he simply pointed out basic human behavior.

“Nothing too dramatic for me. Just don’t think that Loki’s the only one here that can act like a genius. That goes for you too Fury.”

“Alright that’s just plain crazy.” Tony said. “You’re seriously gonna let Loki 2.0 on the ship for the simple fact you want to predict the guy’s future moves? That is crazy in itself.”

“You are not in charge of who is needed for the mission. He is the best there is and he will be gone when his part of the job is done.”

“Besides not like I can be kept from my job back home like a certain billionaire, hm?” He said, smirking.

There was angry look towards him and Izaya let it roll off like it was water. The others were giving him looks of suspicion, just like the agents from earlier. Still he could have fun with them all, while working.

“You don’t start anything while you’re here. You may have control over Ikebukuro and play to your hearts content with it, but this is different territory and I will not tolerate it.” Nick said, pulling his commander voice.

All Izaya could do was chuckle at how the man was trying to control him. It would take more than that to control him. The man left and he was left alone with the mixed group of superheros. Not like he couldn’t deal with them.

He took a seat and gave them a smile. The looks they gave him told that they were tense around him.

Nothing he couldn’t deal with.

With the reluctant greetings they gave him, he watch them closely. He found them fascinating and wanted to find ways of cracking just slightly. Especially the one known as Bruce Banner.

The antics of Tony Stark and the tense conversation between him and Steve Rogers made him even more curious. A supposed creature called the Hulk that could withstand anything inside the quiet man?

It sounded like a certain somebody he knew.

That reminded him he should send a text to his secretary about why he wasn’t there. Didn’t matter if she believed him or not when he offered her a few special items of her brother to get his job done for a few days. Pulling out his phone, he sent it quickly. As he was about to close it up, a certain post mentioned something about a rampage.

Clicking on it, he saw it was about Shizuo and that he had attacked a man who looked like him. He scoffed at the crazy antics of his supposed enemy. 

“What’s so funny over there, crazy eyes?”

“Just read something from back home is all.” He said, a smirking growing on his face.

The billionaire just gave him an unimpressed look and went back to his work. (Meaning trying to get the Hulk come out)

“What is your work by the way?” Steve asked, a look in his eyes that said he was a bit scared to even ask that.

“I’m an information broker. I get and give information to those who paid for it. Though I suppose the agents here wouldn’t tell you that. They would just describe my hobbies and never mention my job.”

“Hobbies?”

“Just stuff I do around the city. Nothing you would ever need to know.”

“Then why are you here?” Bruce asked.

“Nick had said so himself. I am here to knock Loki down a bit and find information on where the Tesseract may be. Nothing I haven’t done before.”

“How are we supposed to trust you that you won’t join him for control of the world?” Bruce questioned.

“I never lie about business with clients.”

With that he looked at his phone to see if she had answered back.

As he looked up he saw a man bound and surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D agents walk past the window of the room. His green eyes flickered over all of them, soaking information. When they landed on him, Izaya knew he didn’t think of him as an equal as the others.

He just grinned at him like a child.

There would be a surprise for the God of Mischief soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I suppose you won’t let me go?” Izaya said with a light hearted tone.

At the bridge of the helicarrier, he sat at the table provided for both him and the others. He sat there on his phone, grinning.

The news of Shizuo spread and then the supposed rumours followed the news. Everyone was one of the three. Scared that this was somehow Izaya’s doing, curious to the strength of the raging Shizuo or were neutral to the whole thing.

The original reason why Shizuo even lashed out at the person was that he was worried.

Why was he worried?

Simple. The blond was worried as to why he hasn’t shown up to torture him. Not even sending anyone to attack was suspicious too. Izaya just cackled at the damage he was doing, even when he wasn’t in the same country.

Still he had other things to think about other than his enemy.

Like the supposed Norse God of Mischief, Loki.

Nick wanted to use him as a last resort if the God didn’t give anything away to Natasha. He wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t used at all on this trip. It was a possibility and a boring one in his own opinion. He wanted to try everything on the man. He never did like being a backup. He loved taking any kind of information and using it to his advantage.

Oh the many ways he could make Loki crack. To make him tell all the dirty secrets that the god had in his mind. 

He then felt a hand on his back and he nearly shot out of his seat. Turning his head to his shoulder, he saw Thor with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you alright, Izaya?” He said, stumbling a bit over his name.

Izaya put up a fake smirk. He didn’t need the adopted brother of the god to get on his case about him. He was supposedly a lot like the God of Mischief from the way Thor danced around him earlier. Could be damaging to him later he supposed.

“Fine. Just thinking is all.”

The tall blond nodded and walked a little ways off. Izaya caught the man giving a glance or two when he thought when Izaya wasn’t looking. He just shrugged and went back to his phone, seeing even more ridiculous rumours spread around on the Dollars website.

Steve joined the group and waited to see what Natasha would pull from the man. The others were surrounding the table to see what would happen to both the spy and God.

That’s when Izaya’s phone chimed, alerting him that there was a phone call. He just declined it and flipped his phone shut. He looked at the screen where Natasha was pulling the concerned friend act. 

Maybe there was a bit of actual concern?

All Izaya could say was a maybe. There was a reason why people never got along with Black Widow. She was too secretive for anyone to be comfortable with her. 

Except for maybe Clint.

Which either indicated they were lovers or just trusted each other to be past lovers or friends.

Oh they considered each other family that the other never had. 

Interesting. Izaya supposed nobody would pick up on that, just considered that they were lovers and never think beyond that. He’ll keep that in mind for the surprise that would eventually come from it.

When Loki hit a fist against the glass, saying things that he would make Clint do to her, Izaya saw something. Natasha also did too.

She turned away from the God, making an expression that would make a person sympathise with her. To hug and wipe the tears away.

“You're a monster.”  
The god smirked, thinking he had broken her in every way possible. Izaya smirked knowing what the woman had done. Very clever of her to do that.

“No, you brought the monster.” Loki simply said, still with the smirk on his face.

Natasha turned around without the expression she had on before. 

“So, Banner... that's your play.”

Loki’s face went from smirking to horror at what he let slip. Lifting a hand, she pressed it to her ear piece and spoke into it.

“Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well.”

Izaya sat back in seat, smiling.

While he may have not been the one to extract the information from Loki, it was still fun to watch. Tricking the Trickster has a ring to it. Certainly a good job title for future reference .

“Well it looks like crazy eyes was right, Loki was planning something,” Tony said simply,” Though unlucky for him, we can counteract that.”

That’s when everything started to tilt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He watched as everything went down in chaos.

Chaos he didn’t cause for a change.

Feeling vibrations from one of the helicarriers wings as it shut down, he gripped a railing as it tilted to one side. Others around him were either clinging to something or just plain panicking. The comm in his ear that he was given before everyone went their own separate ways, was alive with activity.

Tony and Steve and gone off to try and fix the broken wing, while Natasha went offline with cryptic silence. Thor had gone before any of them could give him a comm. Bruce was nowhere to be seen nor heard.

Izaya walked slowly towards the control center, gripping whatever he could. The few agents that kept a calm head were shouting orders to each other, trying to get the ship back in order. He heard Tony shouting that they got the wing online and that Steve should pull the lever now. There was a few moments of Steve saying he needed a moment before, what Izaya assumed, he pulled the lever.

That’s when a few more people came on the bridge and there was something about them that made him want to get away. That’s when they started to take agents down and Izaya scrambled away from the bridge. With the helicarrier starting to level out, he took out his knife, in case one of the those people tried to fight him. He probably could take them out. He has more than enough experience when it came to fighting Shizuo.

That’s when he happen to come across a green creature that somehow even looked and sounded angrier than Shizuo in one of his fits.

 

It turned around to see him and he held his knife up, for some sort of protection.

It did nothing.

The green creature surged forward and Izaya gave up the knife, tossing it away and rolled to the side to get out of the creature’s way. He got up and quickly searched for a place to hide from the creature. There was no way he could take it down by himself. He knew his limits.

Izaya chose to run when he couldn’t find a place to hide.

The creature roared behind him as he quickly sped down the hall. The sound of thundering feet coming from behind him, started to make him panic. Something pushed past him and he saw a flash of red as he continued to run.

There was the thundering roar that sent vibrations throughout the ship. Just before he could reach the end of the hallway, Izaya found himself face to face with Clint.

Before he could grab one the many knives that were hidden on his body, Clint used his bow to make sure the info broker was attached to the metal wall. With several arrows holding his pants, shirt and coat to the wall, he knew no matter what he did, he wouldn’t get out before Clint shot another arrow at him.

Hanging limp, Izaya wondered what the dirty blond would do.

“I suppose you won’t let me go?” Izaya said with a light hearted tone.

Clint forcibly took his hand and banged it into the wall behind. It left him disoriented with ringing ears and all. Clint did this several more times before Izaya blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to post! Got stuck in a place and I just couldn't get past it for a while.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is only beginning

It hurt to open his eyes. Izaya kept on having to flutter them open every few seconds to try and wake himself up. The feeling of grogginess and the will to sleep longer, muddled around in his head and god damn it, he wanted to wake up now.

He groaned at how bright the light was, and forced everything he had in himself to keep his eyes open. Then there was the matter of somebody holding his arm to the table, making sure he didn’t move into a sitting position.

“I don’t think you’re in any condition to move at the moment.” The person holding him down said. He forced himself to see past the bright light and saw Steve Rogers. With his suit on and everything.

Tony wasn’t lying with that off hand comment about the spandex suit.

“I presume it’s because of the way Natasha’s friend treated me. It’ll be bad for business once everything here is over,’ Izaya replied,’ At least that’s what Namine will say when she sees me.”

“Namine?” Steve asked, curiosity edging its way into his tone. 

Probably presumed that however Namine was, was a caring person. Whether that be of romantic or platonic relationship. Someone has to care for the smart person who seemed to be the scum of the earth. 

There always had to be someone.

“A secretary who works for me. Doesn’t like me much.” He wants to crush that thought of anyone trying to figure him out. The more they latched onto the one note horrible personality, the better.

Steve only shrugged, not knowing what to say.

“Enough about me. Did you catch Clint or was my head being banged against metal all or nothing?” He said, sounding surprisingly bitter, even to himself.

“Natasha took him down and is now resting. Loki got away in all the madness.” 

Izaya let his head lean further into the pillow that was provided for him. Much harder than the ones he own at home, he was still grateful all the same.

“He awake?” A voice said, particularly loudly.

His head throbbed in pain. He hissed lowly and put much effort to put his hands over his ears. He heard the muffled noise of the two men, as they argued. The one who caused his head to go into pain was none other than Tony Stark.

Izaya’s face went from one of being general blankness to understood irritation.

Tony threw some bloody cards onto the table and Steve looked like he had been personally punched by Shizu-chan himself. The two men started to argue about one of the agents that they had some kind of caring for. 

“I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man.” Steve said, looking away.

“He was an idiot.” 

“Why? For believing?” Steve said, getting slightly irritated at Tony.

 

“For taking on Loki alone.” Was the quick comment back to the blond, irritation shining clearly on Tony’s face. The two started to move closer to each other. A male dominant thing Izaya figured.

“He was doing his job.”

He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…” Tony said, trailing off at the end. He sighed and moved a step or so away from Steve, trying to keep the peace between them.

This was just slightly amusing to watch, even if his head was pounding.

“Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony.” The blond said, solemnly.

“Right. How did that work for him?”

“Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?” Steve said, trying to put a hand to the other’s shoulder.

Quickly turning around and glared like the Captain had personally killed a loved one of his.

“WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!” The billionaire shouted, stepping away from both Steve and Izaya.

Izaya felt he should intervene, knowing if the two went on any longer, they wouldn’t get along for the fight.

Clearing his throat, he waited for the both of them to realize that there was in fact another person in the room. Both heads turned their way to him and he smiled.

 

“While I understand that nobody here is particularly happy to be forced on a team that has nobody that they know or trust, still does not give you the right to act like small children. Get use to each other or leave me alone to do your petty squabbling.” He said, irritation clearly presented in his voice. His smile fell and he waited for one of them to answer.

 

“Must have been part of the plan. To have us distracted with trying to get information out of him that we would forget that there were others with him. They would strike when it felt right and take him off the helicarrier.” Tony said, turning around from Steve to him.

“That would seem so billionaire. More importantly what is he doing that needed him to be captured?” He said. Shifting slightly on the cot, he looked around Tony to Steve, wondering which would come to the conclusion first.

“He seems like the type of person who wants everyone to see what he’s accomplished, right out in the open.” Tony said, starting to pace.

“Yes. And what else Mr. Stark?” He didn’t mean the condescending tone. Really.

A flash of something sparked in the billionaire’s eyes and suddenly he was off.

“Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered…,’ There was a pause to Tony’s speech as he realized something,’ Son of a bitch!”

“Ah language Mr. Stark. I may not be a native to English, but I do know the curses.” He said, tone light, trying to be funny in his own way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was few minutes of discussion between the two men, that Izaya took his chances with getting up. The pain numbed by whatever drugs they had in his system, made it easier to get up. He wobbled a bit as he walked over to the two men.

“Oh no, you’re staying here and resting.” Steve said, when he looked over to see Izaya standing.

Waving a hand he said “Doesn’t matter if I’m hurt or not. You need an observer other than Clint during the whole thing and it happens that part of my job is to observe whoever my clients request. As long as I’m away from most of the danger, I should be fine.”

The blond still looked concerned, but didn’t argue any further. Izaya followed them towards wherever they were holding the archer. Steve kept giving him glances, probably worried that he would attack Clint when he saw him.

He wouldn’t as he knew it wasn’t the man who attacked him personally. There was something in the archer’s eyes that he couldn’t quite explain, but it was enough to prove that it wasn’t the man in control.

Besides it would be boring if he didn’t have a little blood with somebody.

“Time to go.” Steve said as he enters the room.

Natasha looked up, giving a slightly confused face.

“Go where?”

Steve turned away as he speaks to her. “I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?”

Clint exited the bathroom and looks at the blond. He also sees Izaya standing outside the room, giving him a smile and a wave. There was a hesitancy to answer the Captain.

“I can.”

Natasha and Steve exchange a look before Steve answers back.

“You got a suit?”

“Yeah.” Clint answers with more confidence.

“Than suit up.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where will he be staying during the fight? He doesn’t seem like he’s in the best of conditions.” Natasha pointed out, as the team got together on the jet. Clint was giving him glances, paranoid that he was going to attack him for earlier.

“I’m going to be an observer for this rather than a fighter. I’m sure you wouldn’t be like this if I was in normal conditions, seeing as your organization knows of my activities.” He said with a sick sweet tone.

She scowled slightly then turned away from him. She knew better than to argue with him, knowing his history of everything that S.H.I.E.L.D could collect on the info broker when the news of what happened in a particular district in Tokyo reached them. The blond that was screaming his name like he was going to murder him, as he chased the info broker in what little video that caught the two. S.H.I.E.L.D would soon come to to know this man as Shizuo Heiwajima, known for his inhuman strength in Ikebukuro. The way that Izaya dodged and taunted the man, it was like it wasn’t even a challenge to him.

It was enough to convince her that he was not a man to mess with.

The jet flew for a while before touching down somewhere. Izaya was given a new earpiece and that’s when lightning flashed in the sky. Thunder roared and then after a second, lightning flashed right in front of the group. Thor stood, like he wasn’t lost and walked closer to them.

Izaya smiled and held out a hand an earpiece shown to the tall blond. “I figured you want to stay on the same page as us during the fight.”

Thor looked at it before taking it. Izaya told him how to put it in and how to use if it was required for him to speak into it.

That’s when a hole in the sky opened up.

“I guess that’s how cue to get in our places.” Izaya mused. 

He and Clint were picked up by Thor to be put somewhere high up. Izaya smiled, loving the feeling of the wind against his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit. I got inspiration back from rewatching season 2 of Durarara. Man I forgot how much I love that anime.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the update~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending he didn't want, but he might get.

He hummed an unknown tune as he watched the fight unfold. It wasn’t long before He saw Bruce show up on the scene and turned into the creature that he saw before in the hallway. It roared and he felt a pang of familiarity.

The only difference was that his monster was not here, fighting or yelling at him.

With that thought in the back of his mind, he watched as the rest of the team fought the aliens with the occasional pointers from both Clint and him when it seemed that they didn’t know if an alien was approaching them from behind. The strange aliens were fight with the others and even a few were crawling up to Clint when they noticed him. The archer shot them down with ease which left Izaya to do whatever.

Which mainly concerned with strengths and weaknesses from all of them. Who knows, maybe he could play with them and how they perceived each other and see how bad or good it ended up.

The only one who seemed unaffected was the Hulk, who shook off everything with ease and smashed the enemy with raw power. The thought in the back of his head came forth and again he shoved it backwards.

His phone rang out which brought attention to several of the aliens that were close by. As they crawled to where he was, Izaya could only sigh as he got out both his phone and his knife. Alerting Clint of his predicament over the com, he answered the phone.

 _“Why I thought you forgotten about me Namie. What did I do to deserve this call?”_ Izaya said, with a cheerful tone.

The first alien crawled up the side of the building and Izaya made sure to stab where he thought it would hurt it. There was a shriek of pain from it before it continued to crawl on. He stab it several more times, in different places, none of them seeming to have an effect on the alien. With each stab it let out a loud shriek and Izaya winced at how it hurt his ears.

There was a few seconds of silence after the last stab before she answered him. _“Only wondering if you’re going to give me my paycheck while you’re off who knows where, doing who knows what.”_

_“I wouldn’t be so heartless as to forget that Namie. I’ll make sure to send it to you once I’m done.” He said with the same cheerful tone as he backed away from the injured alien._

She mumbled a snarky reply and then said her goodbyes. He hung up and pocketed the phone into his jacket. He alerted Clint over the com again to help him as it seems he couldn’t quite injure these creatures, so he could escape and find another place to watch from. The alien was soon shot down with an arrow as another crawled over the ledge with a few others in tow.

All Izaya could do was sigh and stab them as best as he could.

It was a while before the aliens stopped coming for him. A few laid dead on the building and he made his way towards the ledge where he could go from one building to another. He looked at the distance, judging if he could make a jump even with his injuries.

“Well if it isn’t the human. What are you doing so far away from the others? Shouldn’t you be close incase you get knocked out again?” Came a smooth voice from behind him.

Thrill raced through him, giddy that the God was finally paying him attention, even if it was for his past failure. Well it’s better to surprise the God than have him expect what’s to come from the info broker.

He only glanced back at Loki, making sure his excitement was contained in both body language and in his eyes. He then expertly hid his knife, wanting to appear like he was defenseless to Loki. The God had cleaned up so much from his time in the cell, the strange Asgardian leather looking pristine and suave on the God’s body. The staff that was held in his hand, shined like it had been polished a few moments and wore his odd helmet with pride. Like he was a ruler instead of a man with delusions.

“I’m far off because watching this fight is interesting. I suppose you’re doing the same as I haven’t seen you interact with any of them. What makes me so special?” He said with an easy smile as he turned his body to face the other.

Loki could only laugh before moving forward towards him. Izaya backed up to the ledge, preparing to make a quick escape if needed.

“No reason you need to know. Never to know in fact.” The God said with a grin that could only be described as wicked. With his staff in his hand and moving forward towards Izaya’s chest, he made a quick move to throw his knife and quickly get up on the ledge and jumped towards the other building.

Tucking his body towards himself, he rolled on the ground of the building and he moved forward once he stopped rolling. He didn’t check behind him, knowing Loki would follow. After reaching the next ledge and finding his footing, Izaya shouted out to Loki

“Why don’t you try and catch me? I thought you were better than that.”

With a few more leaps and tumbles to several other buildings, his energy started to drain. His body including his head protested at the movement he was doing to escape.

Stopping only a moment or two catch his breath, he quickly scanned his surroundings. Other than the fighting going on, it was quiet with Loki nowhere in sight. Instead of bringing relief to the info broker, uneasiness doubled in his stomach. Izaya pushed himself to move forward, not wanting to be caught off guard while resting.

That was an idiot’s mistake and death.

Several more buildings and his body gave out from beneath him. Still he pushed forward.

It was then he heard the sounds of boots hitting concrete coming towards him. Still he moved forward, wanting to show he was tougher than he appeared. The boots came in his line of vision and he could only look up at the God, wondering if this was how this all ended.

With him being controlled to take over the world with this man.

Loki flipped him over to his back and made a move to put the staff to his heart. All Izaya could do was close his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. Got the case of not wanting to write at all and then school happened, so I had to adjust to that too.
> 
> But I'm back with this chapter and will probably update with the last chapter at the end of September/ beginning of October. If I don't keep that promise, then expect it randomly after that time period.
> 
> Oh I'm planning on doing a sequel with Izaya and Shizuo in the same book! Truly exciting and I hope to put it out soon.~
> 
> but I hope you like this chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end that seems happy

The tip of the staff touched his chest where his heart is and he felt his mind losing control of himself. He still didn’t open eyes, not wanting to see his last few moments of his free will staring at Loki. He felt something at the back of his mind, taking control and it felt so wrong.

 

It felt like another person was in his mind, pushing him into a corner and saying he wasn’t needed anymore. That they were more capable than him to deciding what he should or shouldn’t do and it just made him feel so sick and wrong. It wasn’t alive, it didn’t taunt him in any way, but it had something close to a living being that made him want to be sick.

 

With a last thought of this whole process feeling wrong and still trying to fight back, he felt himself get up and dust off his outfit. Izaya then faced Loki and gave him a smile, like the God was everything he had ever wanted in the universe.

 

Which of course wasn’t true.

 

He would not be a puppet for anyone and that included the God of Mischief.

 

So he continued to struggle against the thing that was keeping him from controlling his own body. It was stronger than him of course, but it couldn’t focus on two tasks at the same time for over a long period of time. Izaya did want the Avengers to have some chance of keeping the world safe.

 

A vehicle floated towards the edge of the building and the two of them got on. It felt like riding in a car and Izaya was mildly impressed even with being tapped in his own mind. Loki drove the vehicle towards the Stark tower planning to have some sort of confrontation with either the whole team or part of it.

 

Their journey was cut short a few feet from the tower when Clint shot an explosive arrow at them. Both Loki and him flew off from the vehicle and were falling. Feeling the air rush around him, he still struggled against the whatever was in his mind. Izaya wanted to be free in his last moments and was willing to push it with all his might.

 

There was air and suddenly he was being carried upwards. He didn’t bother to look at who it was grateful for being saved. When he was put down gently, he took one of his knives and shoved it into the person. When actually taking a look at whoever it was, all he was met with was Thor looked betrayed. A few moments later, the tall blond’s face changed showing that he saw that Izaya was under Loki’s control.

 

It was at that moment he felt the control lessen in his mind and he took the bit of freedom he was given. Izaya’s body started to crumble from the abuse and fell onto Thor.

 

“I’m under control. Don’t know why. Just get him and make sure he’s beaten,’ He quickly said, trying to make sure he wasn’t going to black out,’ As much as freedom is irrational sometimes, I like to at least control my own body.”

 

Thor nodded and helped him somewhere in the building where the battle wasn’t taking place. Izaya started to go stiff, his body screaming that he had to lay down and rest.

 

It was only a few feet to a soft surface when he felt whatever was controlling his body started to return. He could only get out a few pained sounds to warn Thor before he was pushed back in his mind. Izaya could only watch as he attacked Thor with another hidden knife. The tall blond tried to attack him without injuring him further, but it proves useless when he just kept getting back up.

 

The fight went on for a few minutes with Izaya finding every place where there wasn’t armor on Thor and jabbing a knife in. Thor either barely felt the pain or was trained not to react to pain. Still Izaya went on, figuring the God would have to give out soon. 

 

As he was about to stab again, there was the sound of heavy breathing. Twisting his head to the side, Izaya saw Steve looking a little beaten up with spots of blood and rubble on his face and uniform. He gave a smirk as he stabbed Thor once more before backing away from the two of them.

 

“Well I guess I was waiting for a party to happen. Figured it would happen later on.” Izaya said with a sickly sweet tone. Holding his knife in front of him, he wait for whatever the two would throw at him.

 

Steve then threw his shield and it bounced from one wall to another where it would have hit Izaya if he didn’t move. Swiftly he went to another part of the room, throwing a knife towards both blonds. Steve tried to get closer to him, still throwing the shield any chance he could.

 

Thor got sidetracked with Loki when the other God made a reappearance. The two of them left the building, with the both of them yelling about something that neither Izaya nor Steve understand. Letting the fight leave his mind Izaya threw a knife at Steve, distracting the taller man from seeing what he would do next.

 

With Steve grabbing the knife out of midair, he didn’t see the other knife when Izaya stuck it into his chest. Close to puncturing a lung, Steve saw the other man quickly back up.

 

Time to be a bit rough.

 

Steve then tried to do anything that would get him closer to Izaya. The raven was obviously under control and needed to be stopped before he injured someone other than the team.

 

It was when he got close enough and disarmed the raven was when he got the chance to knock him out. Using the shield, he made the move quick to the back of Izaya’s head where it would knock him out. Going slack the raven fell to the floor, his head bouncing slightly when hitting the floor.

 

Steve took a few moments to gain back his breath and cheek his wound before kneeling close to the raven. Gently picking up Izaya in his arms he looked at the wound his shield caused when knocking him out. Wasn't too deep, but it definitely needed stitches. Blood was still falling out of the wound and it started to worry Steve that he was going to lose too much.

Quickly as he could without causing any further injury to the smaller man, he walked towards Tony. The man was talking to S.H.I.E.L.D agents that had made their way to the tower to check out what damage that the building had received. One of the agents saw Steve and who he was carrying and quickly assembled a few other agents at the scene to take Izaya somewhere to get treated.

Steve was left to wonder if Izaya would be fine and was dragged by an unknown agent to say a few words to the reporters and civilians that had started to swarm the building. He didn’t remember much of what was asked of him or what he even said afterwards, worried about the raven. Tony saw the distress and somehow got him away from the crowd.

The both of them ended up in a hospital room where the raven was quietly asleep. The bandages had grown from earlier and the young man looked like he had held the world up with the way he looked in his sleep.

Still Steve stayed with him, even long after everyone else left.

Someone had to care for him after all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a day before Izaya woke up from what seemed like a long nap. There was a struggle to keep his eyes open before he gained some control and stayed awake. The lights in the room were dimmed and he quietly took in his surroundings.

Steve was sleeping in a chair beside his bed that looked uncomfortable, slumping forward slightly. The man was wearing his uniform that still had dust and blood on it from the battle. The memories of what happened came back to him and all he could do was sigh. It was an interesting situation he wanted no part of again.

Well except he might want to be on the Avengers again, even if it would only be for a consultant.

Shifting in his bed to become more comfortable, he saw Steve twitch in his sleep. It was only when Izaya delibriatly made noise as he moved into a different position did Steve wake up. The blond’s eyes widen before realizing that Izaya wasn’t in any way being controlled.

“Must be nice to be able to sleep like that Captain Rogers. Tell me your secret so I can have my fun.” He said in a teasing tone.

All Steve could do was give a soft laugh at the answer before going silent again.

“You probably won’t see me again. Why are you here like an old friend?” Izaya asked, his voice quiet.

Steve stayed silent. All Izaya could come up with was the man was searching for an answer. After all Izaya Orihara was not known for making friends.

Clenching the bedsheets in his hands he asked Steve the question once more, wanting the answer.

It was quiet for a few moments before the blond answer him.

“I was just worried. That’s what friends are for.”

Quiet graced the room before Izaya showed a smile.

A smile worthy of someone who felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orry the chapter is a bit late. Got extremely sick and couldn't write for a while.
> 
> Yes it's the last chapter of this story. Sad that I have to finish, but there is good news! The story will get a sequel and will have a few more characters from Durarara in it. Same with the Avengers.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and the story~

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been wanting to try for a while. I'll continue if it gets more attention.


End file.
